Chai Tea and Black Coffee
by Rally4ever
Summary: Post- Ace Fic. Olivia looks for relief after the hard case.


I, Rally4ever do not own Law and Order: SVU or any affiliated characters I wish I did but I don't. A little post-Ace fanfic to help me feel better.

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson was spent. She needed to unwind; when the work was finished she headed towards the closest coffee shop two blocks away. She was in line and had finally gotten up to the counter when the coffee guy asked "What's your pleasure miss? How can I service you?" She noted the appreciative stare and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his attempt to hit on her; after the day she had the last thing she wanted was to deal with another creep trying to be the answer to her prayers; she had learned it was best to ignore the questions and she was about to do just that when she heard a familiar voice behind her saying… "She'll have a Chai Tea and I'll have a cup of coffee, black."

She felt his arm sneak around her and come to rest on her shoulder as he said loudly enough for Mr. Smooth Coffee to hear, "Sorry I'm late honey, long day at the office." For emphasis, he proceeded to kiss her forehead and her cheek. He continued to say, "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She tried to ignore the tingle along her spine his touch produced, the heat on her skin his kisses had left, and tried not to be frustrated at how naturally it all seemed to come and she replied softly almost mocking, "Long? It's been forever you've kept me waiting." She didn't want to admit to herself the reality of the statement; that to every lie there may be an element of truth. He paused a brief moment before saying with his classic charming smile, "Won't happen again. Forgive me." She smiled back and said, "You know I just can't stay mad at you for long, so you're forgiven." Their eyes had connected and it was hard for her to remember where she was or that there was anyone else there, she could get so easily lost in his deep eyes she hated herself of loving moments like these.

Coffee boy brought her out of the spell with, "That'll be $9.90." He didn't lose a step as he took his wallet out of his pocket and gave the boy his card, "$9.90, that's murder." The guy rang them up and gave him them the receipt and proceeded to go make their drinks. They walked away from the counter his arm still around her and they picked a little table to sit at. She started, "I guess I should thank you. El, what are you doing here? I didn't know you noticed I had left or that I was headed to this shop." Her partner Detective Elliot Stabler replied, "Well I knew this case was a hard one on you and that you like your tea to settle your nerves ever since you were undercover with the tree huggers." Olivia was surprised, "I didn't know you had paid that much attention." Elliot replied, "Of course I do." She asked, "Oh really?" He said, "How else would I know what your son's name would be?"

This gave her pause and she asked carefully the question that had been bothering her, "How did you know that?" He answered, "Don't you remember it was a while ago we were on this long stakeout sitting on this perp's house and we got to talking about children; you had mentioned that you didn't think men should be the only ones able to name kids after themselves, and that if you had a girl you would name her after you and if you had a boy you would call him Oliver."

"I can't believe you remember that," Olivia replied. Elliot noted her eyes watering and he grabbed her hand on the table as he asked, "What's wrong Liv?" She replied, "I just don't know that I'll ever have kids. And my attempts at adoption didn't work out. I have to see it day after day, children in terrible places being abused and God knows what else. It doesn't seem fair. And when that car exploded I thought… it was almost too much." El rubbed her hand "Liv, it's okay. You're allowed to be human. And you may not know it but I know that you will be a great mother to little Livy or Oliver." "Elliot…." She looked in his eyes she could see his sincerity, "Thanks." Elliot replied, "Anytime." Mr. Barista brought their drinks to them obviously envious of the man sitting with the hottest woman in the shop, "Here are your drinks." Elliot almost chuckled as the man walked dejectedly away. Olivia smiled too and said, "Maybe we are getting way too good at this acting thing." After a moment Elliot squeezed her hand and said, "What if I wasn't acting."

Olivia cautiously asked, "What do you mean by that El?"

"I mean I don't want to keep you waiting anymore and I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

"I'm sorry it took all this see, it took Oliver for me to admit to myself that I love you Olivia Benson, I've always loved you." Before she could respond, Elliot proceeded to move across the table and kissed her fiercely letting everything he felt for her flow through. Olivia didn't resist, she was helpless against all the feelings she had buried away for years that were pushing themselves up like a flood within her now, stirring up every part of her she had somehow known he had touched, only then was she truly able to feel how deeply he ran how much he was a part of her. When they finally broke a part to breathe, "What about…?" as if anticipating her questions he replied, "It will all work out, I promise you, right now I just want to enjoy the pleasure of your company."

Olivia smiled, "Okay, simple enough. I trust you with my life, I trust you with more than that. And you must know by now… I love you too Elliot Stabler."

Elliot nodded with a big grin, "Yes, I know."

She sipped her chai tea, he drank his black coffee both feeling happier than they had in a long time. The world was a better place as far as they were concerned.


End file.
